Elara Venora
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Raven Black, mid-back length waves. Skin: Olive skinned, unblemished. Eyes: Amethyst in color. Height: 5’7” Weight: 128 lbs Build: Willowy; hourglass figure with a naturally thin waist, and soft hips and thighs. Facial Features: Sharp nose, sculpted cheekbones, somewhat angular jawline, delicate mouth and lips. Almond eyes. Attire: Formal and fine clothing; often wears gowns and robes, but also jackets and breeches, with thigh high boots. Perfume/'Scent': Snowberry, lily and vanilla. Scars: Whipping scars on her back that she tries to hide with magic. Demeanour: Graceful, but languid and self-aware sensuality. Markings/Noticeable Features: * Her eyes and skin color are considered foreign and unique in Shinnai. Afflictions: Infertility (her father had her sterilized so that the “female gene” died with her uterus - incredibly sexist bastard, of course) Personality Overview: Elara keeps her emotions to herself, except for the select few close friends or lovers that she may keep; she is a guarded woman with a sharp tongue, quick wit, and sometimes stubborn ways. She can sometimes be viewed as self-driven and vain, but she is equally charming and provocative enough to be manipulating. She has a personality that fits well among any noble court. She is compassionate however, and enjoys her peace and quiet. Key Traits: Hedonist | Passionate | Outspoken | Brave | Bold | Charismatic | Sharp | Witty | Playful | Sensual | Guarded | Compassionate | Studious | Strategic Likes: Reading, writing, learning/refining magical skill, birds, finery, debates, entertainers, parties, alcohol, pleasure, horseback racing, dancing. Dislikes: Demons, dark spirits, sexual violence/abuse, sexism, ignorance, her father, repeating herself. Skills: Sorcery | Strategy | Studies | Espionage | Politics Fears: Burning/Execution, Deep water, Insects. Abilities Mastery: Electrokinesis | Geokinesis | Telekinesis Elara has avoided hydrokinesis her entire life, due to her underlying phobia of water. Adept: Mediumship Elara can speak to the dead with use of rituals, though sometimes the hauntings are less than pleasant. History Elara was born the only daughter to a family of mages, and her birth ended her mother’s life. Her father never quite forgave her for it, and shunned the girl throughout her youth. When the girl’s magic manifested, her father abused her for months, locking her away in his castle’s dungeon instead of ushering her off to the Consular, where her brothers were receiving training in the arcane arts, learning how to control their own abilities. Elara’s powers churned and broiled, growing stronger, without control - in a moment of such wildfire, she maimed her father. Such a surge of power happened to catch the attention of the Consular, who then came and collected Elara from her father’s sociopathic clutches, and took her away for her own education (and well being). She studied and became a strong enchantress, and took up position as an advisor and ambassador at the royal court of Vanir, serving the throne for three years before she was tasked with the service of the court of Shinnai’s Empire. She obeyed, somewhat grateful that her duties took her far from her father and her spiteful brothers.